Happy New Years Wise Girl
by Percabeth418
Summary: It is the morning of December 29th, Percy is still asleep. He forgot he'd made plans for this morning with Annabeth, so he arrives late. Percy is planning to surprise Annabeth. Something later goes wrong "shocking" and Annabeth goes missing! Percy has to find her before New Years Eve or the daughter of Athena will perish. Will our favorite hero succeed? *CURRENTLY ON HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1: I Forgot

**A/N: Hello. This is my first fan fiction I am actually writing down, and publishing on a web site, so I am really excited to be**

 **doing so. I really enjoy writing, especially when it is fictional, it helps me take my mind off the real world, and lets my imagination**

 **run wild. I will tell you in advance, I am extremely cheesy, and a very slow typer. I am open to suggestions and constructive**

 **criticism, but please no rude or mean comments. I mean to be honest, I really don't understand the point of writing those. All it**

 **shows, is that you are rude, plus I will just ignore them, therefore they are a complete waste of your time. There are other ways to**

 **let someone know if you have a problem with them, or something they are doing. If you by any chance have any ideas for a plot, or**

 **plot change, I am open to ideas, and willing to include them. But, please keep in mind, that this is still my story and I would like it to**

 **remain as such. That said, I hope you enjoy the story and will favorite and follow it, and me, as well as other stories I may write.**

 **Anyway, enough of my rambling, lets get to the story!**

 **PLOT: It is the morning of December 31st (modern times) In the Jackson residence, and Percy is still asleep, as usual on Saturdays,**

 **but especially now that It's winter break.**

"Percy! Wake up." my mom shouted as she knocked on my door.

I groaned heavily and rolled over in my bed. "Five more minutes!" I groaned sleepily.

"I'm cooking breakfast!" she said all sing-songy. "I'm making your favorite. Blue pancakes, with blueberry syrup!" she yelled.

"Be right down!" I yelled back, as I rushed to throw on a T-shirt, pair of socks, some blue jeans, and a warm sweatshirt, then ran down the steps

towards the kitchen. I could smell the pancakes as I descended the stairs, with their delicious buttery taste, and gooey blueberry syrup, at this point

I was practically drooling... I chuckled as the thought of the girl with the stormy grey eyes, curly blonde princess curls, and fierce attitude telling me

'I drool in my sleep' crossed my mind. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Her name was Annabeth...oh crap, I thought, Annabeth. We

had made plans for this morning, I was supposed to meet her at the cafe for coffee at 9:15, then I was going to surprise her with... I looked at my

watch, "9:12" oh s**t, I was so dead... I ran in the kitchen, quickly said good morning to Paul and my mom, grabbed my coat, and was out the

door.

I ran down the street as fast as I could to the cafe, not really stopping to look where I was going. I accidentally bumped into this old lady with a

chihuahua... and that, brought back some pretty "dam" bad memories. (pun intended) I had finally made it to the cafe, I rushed inside, took a quick

look around, and took a huge sigh of relief that I didn't see her there. I looked at my watch, it read 9:17. Strange. I didn't see Annabeth there, she's

never late... "You're late Seaweed Brain." said a stern, but very feminine voice behind me... Annabeth.

 **A/N: Alright! There's the first chapter! I am so happy I was able to write, and publish this today! I really hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **Please, Please, Please, Please, PLEASE review! Have any suggestions on how I can make it better? Any ideas? Comments? Please**

 **let me know... by reviewing! Like it, love it, hate it, want to read more!**

 **P.S. I will also be adding some other PJO characters into the story, as well as some HoO characters! But the story will mainly be**

 **percabeth! !PLEASE REVIEW! xoxoxoxo :) :) :) :) :)**

 **!HAPPY NEW YEARS!**


	2. Chapter 2: Sorry I'm Late

Percy's pov: I whipped my head around, surprised to see Annabeth standing behind me. She was casually leaning up against the peach colored wall of the cafe. Annabeth looked beautiful, as always. She was holding her blue Yankees cap in one hand, while the other was fiddling with the pinkish-red piece of coral on her beaded Camp Half-Blood necklace, that I had given her. She was wearing light brown ankle boots, blue skinny jeans, and a white blouse, with yellow, blue, and hot pink, designs around the v-neck style neckline. Her curly blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail, with a few loose strands of hair hanging loosely around her face, caressing her soft pink cheeks. "What." Annabeth exclaimed as she noticed me staring. "Nothing." I said, "It's just, you look… wow." I said. "Uh-Huh" she sighed, "You know I'm still mad you're late, right." "Oh, uh I wasn't trying to get out of being late or anything, It's just… you just...um, sorry I'm late. I love you, please don't judo flip me...again." I said. "Real smooth" I heard my dad Poseidon, say to me in my head, referring to my "very clever" response to Annabeth. "Oh shut up." I said aloud, in response to my dad's 'hilarious' comment…

"Your dad." Annabeth chuckled.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well, I love you too Seaweed Brain" she laughed. "And as for not judo flipping you, I make no promises… except for the fact that I will try to make it as painless as possible… But don't worry I will hold it off as long as possible." she smiled.

"Thanks I appreciate it." I laughed. "Now, lets go get a table." I smirked, as I held out my hand. She laughed and took it, then we walked towards an empty table for two. I pulled out a chair for her, and she sat down. Then, I pulled out a chair for myself.

As I looked around the cafe, something caught my eye, Annabeth… well no, Annabeth is sitting across from me, but she's also taking orders at another table… How is that possible...who am I kidding we're demigods, anything is possible.


	3. Author's Note :)

**A/N: Hello. Sorry it took me so long to update. I was trying to figure out how to post a new chapter... once I figured that out I kept having to rewrite chapter two, because it kept deleting off my computer. Then I was trying to figure out ho to transfer the writing from google docs, to this site. That way I would be able to type by talking, so I don't have to actually type because I am very, very, very, slow at typing. This way I will be able to update my stories much faster, YAY! But... the downside to this is... it took me two days to complete this entire process. Anyway, thank you so much for being patient! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!... REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Here's Some Cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) xoxoxoxoxo Bye! :)**

 **Love, Percabeth418**


	4. SORRY!

**Hi guys! I'm back! I am so, so, so, so, so, sorry for the really long wait. I had nationals for cheerleading in Las Vegas... we got 2nd place! Out of... I think, 7 or 8 teams! Anyway, I had no internet at my grandparents, so I couldn't write. Plus, the 8 hour car ride, and the plane flight... I was exhausted. I just got back home yesterday... so I should be updating a lot more frequently now! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! xoxoxo -Percabeth418 :)**


	5. Chapter 3: Anything is Possible

Percy pov:

Annabeth, other Annabeth, I mean, turned and waved at me. What else could I do, I

had to wave back… as awkward as that was for me. I just couldn't get over the fact that this…

this... other Annabeth, looked exactly like the real one. Unless Annabeth had an identical

twin sister, that I didn't know about, this was a monster.

"Who were you waving at Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked me, after she noticed my staring.

Right as Annabeth turned around to see who I had been waving at, other Annabeth turned as well, her back facing me, just as Annabeth's was now. It's almost as if they were connected somehow. Just then other Annabeth…

A/N: (alright… this is getting irritating, Annabeth… other Annabeth, any ideas on what I should call her? I either want to go with OA (other Annabeth) Annie, Anna, Annie B., or Beth. For right now at least, I'm going with Annie) Okay, now that that's settled, let's get back to the story...

Right as Annabeth turned around to see who I had been waving at, Annie turned as well, her back facing me, just as Annabeth's was now. It's almost as if they were connected somehow. Just then Annie turned and started walking towards our table, so now, Annabeth and I could see her face… or Annabeth's face.

"Well", I said "It's definitely the prettiest monster we've faced…"

"No kidding!" Annabeth said "It has… 'my' face."

"Hi," said Annie, now at our table. "my name's Annie, I'll be your server today. May I take your order?"

I noticed she was wearing a silver pinky ring with a spider on it, but I wasn't quite sure what it's purpose could have been. I looked at Annabeth for advice and saw she had eyes locked on Annie's ring, and was frozen still. And that's when I saw it… The ring moved and started to glow… bright red.

Right as I was about to ask Annie why her ring, ya know, happened to be glowing bright red… or any color for that matter, she asked, "Hey do I know you?"

I, naturally assumed that she was talking to Annabeth, considering they have the exact same face an all… but I didn't realize she'd been talking to me until Annabeth softly kicked me under the table.

"What" I replied, "Oh me, pfft no, not at all."

"Oh" Annie frowned, "Sorry, it's just, you look really familiar to me."

"Well, I guess it's just one of those things" I replied.

"Yeah" said Annie, "I guess so."

"Who did you think he was?" asked Annabeth politely.

"Oh no one." Annie answered shyly, "Just an old friend of mine." she said… sounding kind of suspicious. "Anyway," she continued, "What can I start you guys off to?" she paused "Some drinks maybe?"

"That sounds good." replied Annabeth "I'll have… a 'Shirley Temple'

"And I'll have some blueberry crush." I said.

"Okay." Annie said, "I'll be back with your drinks in a minute."

-End of Chapter 3-


	6. Chapter 4: She's A Lot Like You

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait… here's Chapter 4 I hope you guys like it! :)**

"Oh" Annie frowned, "Sorry, it's just, you look really familiar to me."

"Well, I guess it's just one of those things" I replied.

"Yeah" said Annie, "I guess so."

"Who did you think he was?" asked Annabeth politely.

"Oh no one." Annie answered shyly, "Just an old friend of mine." she said… sounding kind of suspicious. "Anyway," she continued, "What can I start you guys off to?" she paused "Some drinks maybe?"

"That sounds good." replied Annabeth "I'll have… a water."

"And I'll have some blueberry crush." I said.

"Okay." Annie said, "I'll be back with your drinks in a minute."

-End of Chapter 3-

 **Chapter 4: Your Drinks are Ready**

Percy's POV:

"What do you think about Annie?" I asked.

"What about her?" Annabeth said. "Do I think she's some kind of Greek monster?"

"Well yeah." I said. "You know… doesn't she seem kind of suspicious to you?"

"Yes." said Annabeth. "But just in case she's not a monster, I don't think you should just pull out your sword and start slashing at things." She explained.

"That makes sense…" I said.

"Of course it does Seaweed Brain."

"But…" I started to say. When Annie came back with our drinks.

"Here you go." she said kindly. "One water, and one blueberry crush. Are you guys ready to order?" she asked us.

"Oh, uh no, we haven't even looked at the menu's yet." Annabeth answered.

"Oh, ok, I will give you some time to look at the menu's" Annie said.

"One question" I asked, before even taking a glance at the menu, "Do you guys have cheeseburgers?"

"Percy." Annabeth gave me an annoyed _'are you serious'_ look… no surprise there, "It's breakfast, are you seriously ordering a cheeseburger." she continued, with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"No." I mumbled, looking down at the menu. "I'm ordering two cheeseburgers." I said looking up at her with a smirk on my face. She of course, being Annabeth, rolled her eyes and continued looking at the menu, trying to hide the smile that was pursuing her lips.

"I think we do. Yes." Annie said flirtatiously, answering my question about the cheeseburgers. She was clearly flirting with me. Hey, I might be a Seaweed Brain, and completely oblivious some of the time… okay fine **most** of the time, but I'm not a total idiot… despite what other people will probably tell you. "But I'll have to double check with the chef. Is that alright?" she continued, batting her eyelashes.

"Um... yeah," I said trying to avoid making eye contact with Annie. She noticed this awkward behavior coming from me…

"Just so you know, it is extremely impolite not to make eye contact with, or even acknowledge a person when they are speaking to you!" she said, and then stormed off.

I chuckled lightly, and just started laughing. Annabeth noticed.

"What's so funny Seaweed Brain?" she said.

I couldn't contain my laughter any longer. As the thought dawned on me I just started laughing.

"Percy!" she laughed. "Tell me what is so funny!"

"Oh my gods! Annabeth!" I said. "She even scolds me like you do." I laughed. "A "normal" person would have said, "Just so you know, it's pretty rude not to look at someone when they're talking to you." **without** all the extra 'Vocabulary Words of the Week'."

"Haha," she laughed sarcastically, "Very funny Seaweed Brain!"

"Oh come'on Wise Girl," I said. "You have to admit, she's a lot like you."

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Oh, she's not **nearly** as beautiful as you though!" I said quickly, saving myself from getting a major butt whoopin' from my girlfriend.

"Mm… that's what I thought Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said, a smile on her face. "Fine. You do have a point though, we have **a lot** in common. And, she does have quite the extensive vocabulary."

"See what I mean Wise Girl."

 **A/N: So guys that was Chapter 4 I hope you guys liked it! Chapter 5 should be up in a few days**

 **xoxoxo -Percabeth418**


	7. Chapter 5: We are Never Going Back

**A/N: I will put a longer author's note, with more information at the end of the chapter. For now… I'll just get on with the story. Enjoy chapter 5!**

Percy's POV:

"Percy!" she laughed. "Tell me what is so funny!"

"Oh my gods! Annabeth!" I said. "She even scolds me like you do." I laughed. "A "normal" person would have said, "Just so you know, it's pretty rude not to look at someone when they're talking to you." **without** all the extra 'Vocabulary Words of the Week'."

"Haha," she laughed sarcastically, "Very funny Seaweed Brain!"

"Oh come'on Wise Girl," I said. "You have to admit, she's a lot like you."

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Oh, she's not **nearly** as beautiful as you though!" I said quickly, saving myself from getting a major butt whoopin' from my girlfriend.

"Mm… that's what I thought Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said, a smile on her face. "Fine. You do have a point though, we have **a lot** in common. And, she does have quite the extensive vocabulary."

"See what I mean Wise Girl." I said.

 **Chapter 5:**

Annabeth's POV:

"Ugh," I said aloud. This "Annie" was seriously starting to annoy me. After the war with Gaea and the Giants, I thought Percy and I might finally get a break from all this. I had hoped Percy and I could attend college in New Rome, like we had planned. I remember when he had first told me his plans.

We had fallen into Tartarus together; Percy could've saved himself. He could have let me go like I told him to, and pulled himself up over the edge of the huge sinkhole in the center of the vast cavern. But of course; loyalty being his fatal flaw, he chose to fall into Tartarus, with me. After the long, dark, gruesome fall into the pit, we'd landed in the River Cocytus- the River of Lamentation.

I remembered the moment so clearly: The impact from landing in the river hadn't killed me. Although it should have, considering the fact that landing in water after falling from a high velocity is like landing on concrete; but the cold nearly did. Freezing water shocked they air right out of my lungs. My limbs turned rigid, and I'd lost my grip on Percy. I'd began to sink. Strange wailing sounds filled my ears, millions of heartbroken voices, as if the river were made of just distilled sadness. The voices had been worse than the cold. They'd weighed me down and made me numb. _"What's the point of struggling?"_ they told me. _"You're dead anyway. You'll never leave this place."_ I could sink down to the bottom and drown, let the river carry my withered body away. That would've been easier. I could just close my eyes, and listen to the voices, so full of sorrow and remorse. Telling me to just give up, that it would be so much easier to just die right here, and drown in the river. And they were right… it would have been easier than what Percy and I had to endure. I could've let the current of the river carry away my broken, withered, mess of a body, and become one with these voices. Through the chaos of all the voices in the river, Percy'd somehow managed to grab hold of my hand. Suddenly, I didn't want to die. Together we'd kicked upward and broke the surface. I'd gasped grateful for the air, no matter how sulfurous. The water'd swirled around us, then I'd realized Percy was creating a whirlpool to lift us up.

" _Life is despair,"_ the voices said. _"Everything is pointless, and then you die."_

"Pointless," Percy'd murmured. His teeth chattered from the cold. He'd stopped swimming, and begun to sink.

"No!" I yelled. "No! Percy!" I shrieked. "The river is messing with your mind. It's the Cocytus, the River of Lamentation. It's made of pure misery!"

"Misery," he agreed.

"Fight it Percy!" I'd screamed, tears running down my face. "Percy! You have to fight it!"

I'd kicked and struggled, trying to keep both Percy and I afloat. Another cosmic joke for Gaea to laugh at: _Annabeth dies trying to keep her boyfriend, the son of Poseidon, from drowning._

Not going to happen you hag, I'd thought. I hugged Percy tighter and kissed him. "Tell me about New Rome," I'd demanded. "What were your plans for us?"

"New Rome… for us…," he'd muttered

"Yeah Seaweed Brain." I said. "You said we could have a future there! Tell me!"

"Architecture," Percy'd murmured. The fog started to clear from his eyes. "Thought you'd like the houses, the parks, and the nice, fancy buildings," he'd told me. "There's this one street with all these cool fountains."

"College," I'd gasped, "Could we go there together?!" I'd asked excitedly.

"Y-yeah," he'd agreed, a little more confidently.

I'd asked him what he would study. He admitted he hadn't thought about it much. I'd suggested marine science, or oceanography. And then he'd said something only my Seaweed Brain would even think to say…

"Surfing?" he'd asked.

Only my Seaweed Brain would ask something so ridiculous.

Right then and there, I'd laughed at his ridiculous response… I mean surfing, seriously. The sound of my joyful laughter sent a shockwave through the water. The wailing voices then faded into background noise. I'd wondered if anyone had ever laughed in Tartarus before; just a pure, simple laugh of pleasure. I'd seriously doubted it.

Just the simple fact that I could remember every detail in that moment scared me… that's how much of an impact the whole "falling into to Tartarus" experience had on me. Gods, if Percy hadn't chosen to fall into Tartarus with me, I would have never made it out of there alive. I would have never gotten to see my friends on the Argo ll again. Or even get the chance to go to college with Percy; or hear about his plans for us in New Rome, where we could be safe, happy, and live a monster free life. You know, just be normal for once.

Hopefully we'd be able to live long enough to even make it to college. When you're a demigod, literally every minute you're still alive is a freakin miracle! You never know whether or whether not you are going to make it through the day alive. If you're going to make it through tomorrow, or the day after that, alive. That is way you have to live each day to the fullest. Ok… ok now I know that sounds super corny but, well… it's the truth. There's being a demigod for you… yay.

"Hey", Percy said pulling me out of my thoughts, once again. "Wise Girl you wanna go somewhere else?" he asked. "I have a bad feeling about all this…"

"Hmm, yeah umm I guess so..." I said, still having creepy thoughts about Tartarus.

"What's the matter Annabeth?" Percy asked. His sea green eyes seemed to pierce right through my soul.

He looks so adorable when he's concerned about me. With his big sea green puppy, eyes that just made me melt inside, with one glance.

"Nothing," I said. "It's just, that I was thinking about Tartarus again… The images in my head, they, they just won't go away Percy."

"It's okay Annabeth. We're never going to have to go back there, you don't have to worry about it. I have the images and dreams about Tartarus too, I don't know if they will ever go away completely… but I know we can get through this. We have to…

 **A/N: Okay… so you guys are probably pissed that I took so long to update. I am so sorry I couldn't post this earlier, it was done, but needed to be edited. But... I have great news! I was able to work out a schedule for fan fiction! It is down below. Chapter 6 should be up Wednesday night though. I was originally going to put, what is going to be Chapter 6 in Chapter 5, but I decided that I wanted to post this because I haven't updated in like… forever! Anyway… it is good to be back! Please review! And feel free to PM me if you have any suggestions! Love, Percabeth418**

 _ **Percabeth418 Writing Schedule**_

 **Sunday: All Hail Lord Percy**

 **Monday: Happy New Years Wise Girl**

 **Tuesday: What if Finnick Didn't Die**

 **Wednesday: -Tumbling-**

 **Thursday: All Hail Lord Percy**

 **Friday: Happy New Years Wise Girl**

 **Saturday: What If Finnick Didn't Die**

 **A/N: So… I will try my best to follow the given schedule, Thursdays I have an after school class, but the sessions will be ending soon, so I will have more time to write on Thursdays. I am sometimes busy on Saturdays doing other things, so if I miss a Saturday update, that means I most likely had plans… or I slept in. Anyway I hope this new schedule helped, and will see you all later, Bye.**

 **xoxoxo -Percabeth418**


	8. Hey I'm looking for a co-author!

**A/N: Hey guys, so I know you're probably really pissed at me… *exaggerated sigh* But I have some news!**

 **I know I haven't been updating a lot, okay… okay… fine, at ALL lately and I'm really sorry for that, but I was just had a lot going on with school and everything… Anyway!**

 ***~REALLY IMPORTANT NEWS!~***

So I'm looking for some help with my stories! I am looking for a few people who are open to being kind of like a beta reader to me; well... not exactly a beta reader... but- You know what… just keep reading…

I'm looking for someone who I can PM my plot line ideas for the chapters, or maybe my hopeful plot line for the story in general.

I would give you my plotline ideas for the next three or four chapters ahead of time, all at once. This way, you can get an idea of where I hope to go with the story, or just that chapter even. If you have any major plot twist ideas, or suggestions you think would improve the story, you can PM me. Once you PM me your plotline ideas, I'll decide whether or not I would like to add them in. (But I am usually very open to new ideas and will probably say yes)

You would then write the chapter, and PM it to me. I'll go over it and tweak it if I see necessary, or whatever the case, then PM it back to you for approval and make sure you're okay with, (if any at all) the changes I may have made. Then I will upload the chapter! This way with more help I get the chapters out and will therefore be updating much more frequently! You of course get full credit for your work! As well as a shout out when each chapter is uploaded.

So that is pretty much the process I hope to go through, and how things would work. I will of course write on my own when I can, and update as well. With a sort of co-author, my stories would be updated much more frequently!

In return for all of your help, I'll review most, if not all of your chapters on as many of your stories as you want me to!

Also… surprise! I have two accounts! I use the other one for reviewing only! I'll right a bonus chapter on one of my stories of your choice and PM it, to whoever can figure out which one other account is mine! I'll give you a hint! *It has to do with my dog!* if you go back to when I first started fanfiction... my dog's name is up there somewhere... Anyway! Thanks so much for understanding the super long wait! Love you guys! Oh… and I'm sorry this wasn't a real chapter!

 **xoxoxo -Percabeth418**


End file.
